online_wrestling_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Blade
Joe Blade (November 1, 1996) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to various companies under the ring name Joe Blade. Backstory Blade is an American professional wrestler currently signed to various companies in the US. Blade, a Long Island native started his training at Curt Hawkins own Create A Pro school where he met now friend Ace Reeves, these two would not cross paths again though for a couple years. Joining PWR in July of 2018, Blade officially made his debut in professional wrestling. Starting off batting the villainous Khaos stable, Blade would go on to be a headliner of one of PWR’s first shows. Joining the stable later that night, Blade took his career to new heights, effectively starting a rivalry with his former friend Jonathan Ray who was teaming with him against Khaos. After multiple attacks, trash talking and delivering a minor concussion to Jonathan Ray, this all came to head at PWR’s first ppv Super Battle 86’. Ray would go on to lose forcing him to join Khaos. After a few weeks though it was clear Khaos was starting to fall apart with Jakc Sanders quitting, Blade ripping up Rays contract and eventually following him and the leader Patrick Rage retiring, Khaos was now over. Blade and Ray now deciding to renew their friendship came together to be known as the City Prospects. This partnership was short lived though as it was clear they worked better as singles competitors after losing to multiple teams so after a few weeks they went their separate ways still staying friends though. During this time of being alone once again Joe Blade started to really make a name for himself, signing with WWWN and becoming Bruiser Barco’s handpicked Enforcer, joining LHPW and making it to the finals of their tournament to crown an inaugural Heavyweight Champion, going on to join PSW and become their inaugural Heavyweight Champion, winning the Hardcore Championship in PWR and joining OWF and winning their United Kingdom Championship. It was clear something was missing though from Blade in the form of a friend so he decided to hold a World Tour with his former partner Jonathan Ray, facing tag teams across the world. Something was a miss though as week after week Ray would act stranger and stranger coming to a boiling point at ROH Final Battle where after successfully defeating The Youngs Bucks in convincing fashion Ray would turn on Blade, locking in a knee bar on Blade at the top of the ramp and renewing their rivalry from months prior. With their rivalry renewed Blade would cost Ray his PWR Jr Heavyweight Title, Ray would jump ship to OWF to attack him and Blade would jump ship to UWA to attack Ray. Tension was now at a high with Blade requesting a rematch from Super Battle 86’ with both men’s careers on the line or so it seemed as it was reveiled this was all a ploy to get into Ray’s head. Blade now is the current OWF Tag Champion with Jakc Sanders after the owner said he needed to make his way up through the tag division before he got into the main title scene. Blade also currently holds 709 Golbal’s Universal Wrestling Championship Championships & Accomplishments Power Sport Wrestling * Inaugural PSW Impulse General Manager * Inaugural PSW World Heavyweight Champion * 1x World Heavyweight Champion Pro Wrestling Revolution * 1x Hardcore Champion Online Wrestling Federation * 1x United Kingdom Champion * Current Tag Team Champion (with Jack Sanders) 709: Global * Former World Wrestling Champion (defunct) * Current Undisputed Pure Wrestling Grand Champion Special Moves * Blade Bomb (Pop-Up Powerbomb) * KO Punch * Spear * Military Press Spine-buster Nicknames * Big Time Blade * The Long Island Bruiser * Blade * Big Match Joe * The Prospect Category:Signatures and Finishers